


Aren't we the lucky ones?

by moon_hotel



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hotel/pseuds/moon_hotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Don:</b> tell me something<br/><b>Don:</b> how old were you in 1987?<br/><b>me:</b> 28 dude, you know this<br/><b>Don:</b> no. tell me the truth<br/><b>Don:</b> how old were you then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't we the lucky ones?

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted from a Super Macho Man roleplay blog of mine. The original post can be found [here.](http://supermachozone.tumblr.com/post/81421205003/txt)

**me** : Don. Donnn  
 **me** : I’m thinking about something again and it sucks  
 **Don** : oh macho noooo, what’s on your mind friend  
 **me** : the age thing  
 **Don** : oh no  
 **Don** : don’t think about it!  
 **me** : someone was like “did you know it’s been 27 years today since little mac became champ”  
 **Don** : 27??? how old are you then?  
 **me** : 55. so you’d be  
 **Don** : 50  
 **me** : yeah.  
 **Don** : oh well. aren’t we the lucky ones  
 **me** : what, thats it?  
 **me** : youre not like creeped out by it or anything?  
 **Don** : what do you mean?  
 **me** : dude  
 **me** : we’re  _old_  
 **Don** : tell me something. how old were you in 1987?  
 **me** : 28 dude, you know this  
 **Don** : no. tell me the truth  
 **Don** : how old were you then?  
 **me** : christ don, why  
 **Don** : because i don’t see why you feel strange about being older than you look  
 **Don** : when you’ve always been older than you say you are  
 **Don** : do you get it?  
 **me** : yeah  
 **me** : i get it. 

 **me** : do you really want to know  
 **Don** : yes  
 **Don** : we’ve been friends for a long time and I feel odd you dont trust me with that information  
 **me** : its not that dude but okok i’ll tell you  
 **me** : i was 32 in 1987  
 **Don** : so you’re 59.  
 **me** : i guess so yeah  
 **Don** : that’s a bit of rounding down there macho.  
 **me** : don what the fuck do you want with me?  
 **Don** : shh it’s not so dramatic, calm down  
 **me** : i did it for a reason you prick  
 **me** : because if i didn’t then poof it’s all gone  
 **me** : the money dries up, everyone goes away, you go downhill, just look at joe and von kaiser  
 **Don** : i can’t believe you  
 **Don** : how dare you act like you’re the only one of us who ever had anything to risk?  
 **Don** : how can you even compare yourself to joe  
 **Don** : when you’re living in your fancy mansion with all the money in the world  
 **Don** : what are you saying?  
 **me** : sorry man i just mean  
 **Don** : i know what you mean.  
 **me** : i just  
 **Don** : listen to me  
 **Don** : i know you had to hide your age. i’ve always known and i don’t care about it  
 **Don** : to be fair i have a couple secrets of my own  
 **me** : couple hundred more like  
 **Don** : go to hell  
 **Don** : so, i know why you did it. but we don’t have to play games like that anymore.  
 **Don** : i’m not saying you have to pull back the curtain for everyone  
 **Don** : but things are different now. we’re different  
 **Don** : you’re not a 32 year old celebrity pretending to be a young man  
 **Don** : you’re something mythic. something superhuman   
 **me** : are you hitting on me don  
 **Don** : not this time, no  
 **me** : pffff  
 **Don** : anyway, for that matter, i’m the same. you, me, sandman, joe, little mac, and everyone else   
 **Don** : all of us are something different now.   
 **Don** : you aren’t alone  
 **Don** : we’ll be together, ok?  
 **me** : don  
 **me** : you son of a bitch  
 **Don** : what’s wrong?  
 **me** : i’m crying


End file.
